


First Snow

by TiffanyC1



Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, d'Artagnan is still a kid at heart, d'Artagnan/Athos if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: Athos realizes something about d'Artagnan.
Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a memory of watching the reaction to a dusting of snow by some Southern kids. Tooth rotting fluff ahead.

Athos wasn’t sure what had first roused him, from a deep sleep, but when he reached for his bedmate and found nothing but mattress, he was fully awake. Looking around, he spied the youngest member of their group looking out the window.

“D’Artagnan? What’re you doing by the window?” The lad didn’t answer, seemingly fascinated by something outside. 

Hissing at the cold floor under his bare feet, Athos padded over to the window to see what D’Artagnan was so fascinated with.

“What’re you looking at?” He looked over the younger man’s shoulder and was perplexed to see snow falling outside. It wasn’t until he saw the sheer wonderment on the young man’s face that he realized something.

“Have you never seen snow before?” He didn’t need the answer, really. Of course, D’Artagnan had probably never seen snow before. It never got cold enough in Gascony to get snow. Athos had seen enough of the stuff to not find it particularly fascinating, but for someone like D’artagnan it must seem like magic. 

“No,” D’artagnan admitted, the look of wonder still on his face, “Not up close, anyway. Sometimes, if we were close to the mountains, we’d see snow on the peaks, but I’ve never seen snow like this.” A small smile tugged at his mouth, “It’s so beautiful.”

“It is,” Athos admitted. “However, it is also way too early to be watching it and the bed is getting cold. Let’s go back to bed.” Seeing D’artagnan’s reluctance, he smiled, “It’ll still be there in the morning, I promise.”

Once D’artagnan was asleep, Athos pondered the realization that the young Musketeer had never seen snow before. Perhaps he could persuade Porthos and Aramis to help him show D’artagnan the joys of a snowball fight in the morning. Feeling the younger man shiver a little, he also made a note to find the lad a winter cloak, THEN they’d help him enjoy the snow.


End file.
